1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooking apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to a domestic stand alone electric cooking apparatus for use in a home, canteen or restaurant, for example. Such apparatus is already well-known and includes electric hot plates, cook pots, hot oil fryers, grills and so forth. Generally stated, presently known cookers tend to be designed and provided for particular purposes and lack versatility to enable various forms of cooking to take place, and/or provide all round heating where required.